mira and lisannas private time
by Bosstsuna27
Summary: mira decides it's time to spend some special time with lisanna


this is my first attempt at a lemon, or fanfiction in general so please be easy on me.

 **warning this story contains excessive amounts of incest and kinkyness.**

_

it had been about 10 mouths sense fairy tails battle against tartarus, witch resulted in the dismemberment of the fairy tail guild itself. sense then everyone had gone their own separate ways. the strauss sisters mirajane and lisanna had decided to stay together working as waitresses. after months of hard work mirajane thought it would be a great idea to take a vacation.

"So where are we headed exactly mira-nee" lisanna asked as theythey hiked up a mountain trail.

"OH just somewhere private where nobody can bother us is all"

"hmmmm, when you said we where taking a vacation I though we were gonna go to a beach or maybe a spa, you know somewhere nice and relaxing" lisanna pouted slightly as she stopped to take a brake, that had been walking up the mountain for over 3 hours at now. Mira came behinde lisanna giving her a swift slap to the ass making her little sister jump in surprise.

"Don't be like that lisanna, after all what could be more relaxing that spending time with your sister in all if matures beauty?"

softer another hour that had finally reached miras intended destination, in the woods was a private villa, it stood at least two story's high and along with it a hot spring.

"whoaaa, a hot spring villa, how did you find out about this mira-nee?"

"hehe, I thought you might like it lisanna, this hot spring is owned by one of my old clients, a while back I completed a job for her and as a reward she gave me permission to come here whenever ilike, so you wanna hop in?"

Lisanna wasted no time as she stripped naked running twords the spring, mira soon followed.

Mira had been planning this trip for a few weeks now, but her real goal wasn't to spend quality time with lisanna or relax or anything of the sort no, her real purpose was lisanna herself.

after the tartarus incident a shocking truth had hit mira, she nearly lost her beloved sister again, after her return from edolas mirajane never thought she could experience such joy in her life having the chance to see someone she though was long gone, a feeling of true happiness. and as time passed mira felt something much more building up inside of her as she spent more and more time with lisanna. her sweet innocent little sister was no longer a child but weather a grown woman, mira had always known she preferred girls but she never in her lifetime thought that she could be attracted to her own little sister.

over the two years in edolas lisannas body had gained a womanly figure with large wonderfull breasts and luscious wide hips and a slim waist to boot. for many months mira fought off her urges for lisanna but the recent events with tartarus has forced her to rethink her ways, she would no longer fight off her lust for lisanna, rather she would fufulfill her desires here and now.

mira approached lisanna from behinde, wrapping her arms around lisanna in a tight embrace, miras arms circled the top of lisannas chest making the younger mages large tits squish against miras arms while miras own massive mounds pressed against lisannas back.

"Huh, mira-nee?" Lisanna said with a surprised tone in her voice as she felt miras hands grip her shoulders

"you know lisanna, it's been forever sense the two of us had a bath together, ALONE I mean fufufu"

"wha-what are you saying...Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked confused by miras statement.

mira tightened her grip on lisanna pulling her closer as miras tits pressed harder against lisannas back while her crotch pressed against lisanna round rump. Mira began to move her body up and down grinding her pussy against lisannas ass slowly, mira uncrossed her arms releasing lisannas shoulders as her hands traveled south to grab lisannas breasts.

"m-m-mi-mira-nee, wha-whats uhhh, huuuhhh?"

lisanna was to suprized to find the right words to say as mira continued to molest her body, miras hands were skilled, she gripped lisannas left breast tightly squeezing hard enough for skin to spill through her fingers while her thumb circled lisannas areola teasing her nipple, mira treated the right breast more tenderly pressing it against lisannas chest as mira circles her hand exploring lisannas soft flesh with her nails leaving small trail marks as they gently scratch lisannas skin.

Mira leaned her head forward bringing her mouth next to lisannas ear. "isn't this nice lisanna, just the two of us alone and naked were nobody can bother us" mira whispered into lisannas ear. Mira brought her head down slightly coming closer to lisannas neck, mira wasted no time as she took out her tounge dropping it just below lisannas neck dragging it up and down as she felt goosebumps on lisannas skin.

lisanna could barley move, between mira fondling her breasts and her hot tounge licking her neck lisanna was to paralyzed with both a mixture of pleasure and fear to make any sudden movements.

"w-we can't mira-nee, we-were sisters"

mira pulled her arms back, bringing lisanna closer to her.

"and what's so wrong about that lisanna?" miras right hand released lisannas breast as it began to venture down lisannas stomach. Mira leaned in to give lisanna a light peck on the cheek before speaking again. "I love you lisanna and you know this, you may not love me the same way yet but that's okay" miras right hand moved even further down reaching just above lisannas pussy. lisanna had a blush with a deeper shade of red than erza's hair as she felt miras finger getting closer and closer to her most private area. "Because tonight...I'm going to change that"

Lisanna was shaking like a leaf at this point. "You-your going to rape me?"

miras fingers reached their destination. Mira took her middle and index fingers dragging her nails just above lisannas pink folds. "I would never do that lisanna, no no no, I'm not going to rape you."

lisanna stopped shaking as mira paused before finishing her sentence.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me"

with that said lisanna jumped in suprize, or rather jolted slightly as mira kept a tight grip on her sisters body preventing her from escape. lisanna wiggled and jerked in an attempt to free herself from miras grasp but mira was simply to strong for her.

"Now where do you think your going hmmmm?" With very little effort mira lifted lisanna out of the water, Carrying her a few feet off the bank before dropping her down as lisanna landed with her face downwards, her breasts pressed against the ground with her round plump ass sticking up in the air. "You weren't thinking of running away from your big sister now we're you?"

Lisanna couldn't speak, she was to afraid as mira took two steps closer to her. lisanna turned around sitting on her ass as she crawled back away from the approaching take over mage. Mira smiled in delight as she spoke an enchantment. " _macro curse: mirajane style:_ I command you to stop wre you are." Lisanna's body sudenly froze as she stopped dead in her tracks. Mira moved closer to lisanna slowly, she took in the glorious sight of lisannas wet body, she layed their on her back dripping water off beer butt naked body, her arms and legs spread apart just waiting for mira to claim her.

Mirajane walked to lisanna stopping right in front of her, mirajane held a deep blush on her face drooling at the thought of what she wanted to do to lisanna, or rather what she WAS going to do to her.

she stood over her sister taking in the sight of her helpless state once more before using another spell.

" _take over : futanari"_

lisanna closed her eyes as a bright flash engulfed miras body, and as she opened her eyes back up they immediately grew the size of dish plates upon looking at mira, where her womanhood was supposed to be was now replaced with a long, thick, and veiny penis."...*gulp..."

_

 **okay so I'm planning on this being a 2 shot story, but I'm also thinking of adding a third chapter if this story does well enough.**

 **next chapter will feature mira having her way with lisanna futanari style.**

 **please leave a review and thank yoyou for reading.**

 **also I know some of you might be asking why can mira use macro without takeover seilah, we'll when she fought seilah in tartarus she absorbed seilahs power and ordered elfman to come to their location without transforming so I figured I could get away with writing that into the story, plus I plan to use miras macro in the next chapter.**


End file.
